My Favorite Superhero
by jamespotteriloveyou
Summary: The Weasley/Potter kids all have a favorite superhero, but they just can't seem to decide which one is the best. One-shot featuring Harry and his kids along with the rest of the family.


**A/N: I saw TASM the other day (and loved it btw) and I was inspired to write him into HP and this is what transpired! Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: As always, I'm not JK Rowling and any characters/settings you recognize from the HP-verse belong to her. I also do not own any superheroes so... yeah.**

* * *

"No he isn't, James! You're so wrong!"

"No, Al you're wrong!"

"Oh would the both of you just stop it! You're both wrong!"

As Harry turned the corner into the sitting room the noise level picked up and all the kids started arguing. Harry wasn't sure what they were actually arguing about as there were 13 of them yelling at once. As he took in the scene he noticed that they were standing in three groups, each group yelling at someone in another.

"All right, quiet!" Ron shouted from behind Harry. All the kids quieted immediately but they were still shooting glares at each other. Harry turned around, holding his ear. "Thanks, mate. I really don't like to hear anyway."

Ron chuckled and pushed past Harry into the sitting room making room for the rest of the adults.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Ginny asked, her hands on her hips.

All the kids started talking again and no one could tell what they were saying. Harry put his fingers in his mouth and whistled- a trick that often came in handy at work and refereeing fights at home- causing all the children to wince and quiet.

"Teddy, what's going on?" Ginny asked, looking to the oldest boy for an answer.

"Well, James was just saying that Batman is the best superhero, but he's totally wrong. It's so Spiderman!" Then everyone started yelling again.

"All right! If we're going to do this," Harry said loudly trying not to laugh at the nature of the argument, "we're gonna go outside so that I don't go deaf."

All the kids shuffled outside, arguing amongst themselves as they went

"All right. Separate into groups. We're going to do this right." Hermione said conjuring a large pad of paper. "Ok, so what superheroes are we talking about here?"

"Spiderman, Batman, and Superman." Victoire said promptly. Then she added quickly, "But everyone knows Superman is best."

Hermione wrote each name on top of a sheet of parchment and levitated them in the air.

"Alright, you have five minutes to come up with all the reasons your superhero is the best. I'll write for Spiderman, Ginny you'll do Superman, and Audrey you'll do Batman."

All the children crowded around their hero's name and procter and started talking at once.

"I say Spiderman wins. He's the best and there're most of them for him." Harry said observing the scene with his brothers-and-sisters-in-law. Molly, Arthur, and Andromeda were talking off to the side, observing the scene with amusement.

"No way! It's Batman! He doesn't even have super powers and he's still a badass." Ron said shaking his head.

"Would the two of you stop? You're as bad as the children." Percy said disapprovingly.

"Yeah boys- worse than the children." Angelina said snickering, "Besides everyone knows Superman is best."

"Leave it to Hermione to sort it out logically though, right?" George said turning his attention back to the children.

Harry snorted. "I would have one in each group." James seemed to be leading the Batman argument while Al argued for Superman and little Lily, barely eleven, stood faithfully beside Teddy nodding vociferously at everything he said.

"All right, time is up. Let's step back and we'll let Gran, Grandad, and Andromeda decide who came up with the best argument." Hermione motioned for Molly, Arthur, and Andromeda to come read the arguments. The kids watched attentively, each waiting for their superhero to win, each convinced they were right because that is how kids think.

"All right, we have made a decision." Arthur called to the kids. They all quieted immediately and Molly and Andromeda shared a smile.

"We have decided that the winner is," he paused for dramatic effect and the kids leaned forward in anticipation, "the Green Lantern."

All thirteen children stared at their grandfather with mouths agape and the adults all broke into laughter. Then the yelling started back up but this time it was directed at parents.

"That didn't solve anything!"

"What was the point of that?"

"That's no fair!"

"No one cares about the Green Lantern."

Lily crossed her arms and marched over to Harry. "You like Spiderman best though, right Daddy?"

Harry grinned and ruffled her hair- she had always been a daddy's girl and he absolutely loved it. "Of course I do, because he's the best." Lily grinned and marched back over to the throng of kids.

"Dad says Spiderman is the best, so ha!" Al and James looked over at Harry with incredulous looks on their faces and Teddy pumped his fist into the air.

Later that night when he was tucking Lily into bed, an act he had come to cherish as he wouldn't be able to do it much longer, James and Al walked into the room and hovered by the doorway.

"What's up with you two?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised. They came and sat down on the edge of Lily's bed without a word and looked at each other.

"Well, er, we just wanted to tell you that even though Batman and Superman and Spiderman are really cool-" James started, looking at the ground.

"Well, you're cool too, Dad. And you're kinda like a superhero, at least to us." Al said quietly.

"Yeah Dad, we decided you're our favorite superhero because you put up with James and Al when they do bad things and you don't get mad at me when I accidentally paint on the floor or when I don't make my bed. And you teach us things like how to fly and cool spells and stuff. Plus you have lightning on your forehead."

Harry stared between his children, James looking awkward at admitting something so sappy at the age of fifteen, Al picking at a loose thread in his pajamas, and Lily smiling up at him as if what she just said didn't make Harry feel like the best dad in the world.

"Well, thanks but you know what? You guys are my favorite superheroes." He gathered all three of them in his arms and gave them the biggest hug he could manage while Lily giggled in his ear. When he let them go all three of them were smiling, the boys looking much younger than their fifteen and thirteen years.

"Mum's pretty cool too." Al said, his grin widening and his eyes on the doorway. Harry turned around and found Ginny standing in the open door with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"All right, time for bed my superheroes." She brushed her hair as James and Al walked out and then moved over to Lily's bedside.

"Spiderman is still a really cool superhero though, right Dad?" Lily asked as she snuggled her teddy close to her.

"Definitely." Harry said smirking. He kissed her forehead and tucked the blankets around her. He waited for Ginny to say goodnight and left the room with her.

"You know, I think you're my favorite superhero too." Ginny said with a smirk as Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You're pretty awesome too, you know. Not as cool as Spiderman, though."

Ginny slapped his arm away laughing and disappeared into their bedroom. If only they all knew just how lucky he was to have them. Ginny and his kids had saved his life on multiple occasions when he felt hopeless- they were definitely superheroes in his book.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :) Reviews are ice lollies and sweet tea in this hot, hot weather!**


End file.
